


For a moment

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Iwaizumi never left the school grounds without Oikawa, whether there was practice or not.





	For a moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tookumade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/gifts).



> For an inspiring person and a dear friend.

Iwaizumi never left the school grounds without Oikawa, whether there was practice or not. Which is why it caught Oikawa as strange when his friend had left without a word. 

Usually there'd be a prompt line message or a text. But there was nothing.

Perhaps his phone had run out of battery since it wasn't exactly the first time something like this had happened, or he'd dropped his phone wrestling around with someone and it was unusable.

However the setter’s brainstorming was short lived and Oikawa felt his time was better spent searching for his partner. He peered down the almost empty corridors of the senior floor and retraced the steps the two had taken in the afternoon, all the way to the gymnasium. But Oikawa would know if Iwaizumi was there. And just as he had known, the gym was empty. Echoing with the soft squeak of his lone footsteps.

He laughed to himself, the chuckle reverberating in the dark. Why was he wondering around the school grounds anyway? He could always trust Iwaizumi to tell him the next day.

Reassuring himself, he made his way home.

 

* * *

 

"Huh? Where did I go?" Iwazumi leant back in his chair, finishing off the rest of his juice.

"You just disappeared on me! I thought you got abducted by aliens!" Oikawa poked the straw aggressively through his own drink, taking a long sip to give Iwaizumi a chance to explain himself.

"I just... needed to do something." The ace's voice was a little softer than usual, gazing out the window before nonchalantly tossing his empty juice box in the bin with pinpoint accuracy, "nothing exciting."

"Well? What's that 'something'?" Oikawa spun around in his chair to face Iwaizumi with a pout.

"Asking the aliens to get your sorry ass out of my face." The dark-haired boy smiled, reaching over to give Oikawa a quick shove.

"You know you can't ever get rid of me." The setter threw a soft punch back before dodging the next attack, following it with a right jab.

A low chuckle escaped as Iwaizumi caught the setter's fist in his hand, "you always strike right twice, too easy." He gave the hand in his own a firm squeeze.

Oikawa grinned in return and he wondered why he'd gotten so worked up. His worries vanished as the sound of their laughter lingered in the classroom bathed in the afternoon glow.

 

* * *

 

 

The rhythmic slam of the ball filled his ears, his own heartbeat. The drumming run up and intermittent squeak of volleyball shoes, his home.

A familiar exhale. A satisfied one. Oikawa felt himself breath out along with it.

He opened his eyes. The first thing to greet him was the sight of his partner and his lips stretched into a soft smile.

The rest of the team nodded as he stepped onto the court, positioning himself a couple of steps from the serving line as the others got into place. He took a deep breath, levelling the ball in his hand on hearing the whistle, throwing it up and sprinting, greeting it with his outstretched palm.

He watched as the ball tore across the court to where his partner stood and for a second he couldn't recognise the ace. The inextinguishable roaring flame of passion was replaced by something different, a distant look.

Yet the receive was clean, perfect almost, and made its way to the setter, the rally continuing without disruption. Eventually the point lost to a cleanly blocked spike from Iwaizumi.

 

* * *

 

"Hey."

Oikawa slammed the ball down, picking up the next from the trolley beside him.

" _Hey!_ "

He felt the familiar sting of the ball as it hit his palm.

"HEY! SHITTY OIKAWA", the setter felt rough hands grab him by the shirt and he was met face to face with Iwaizumi, "what's with those half-assed serves today?"

There was that feeling of unease filling the air and Oikawa looked to the side, letting out a scoff, "I could ask you the same about those half assed receives."

He felt the grip on his shirt loosen a little and there was a pause which felt like eternity as Oikawa scrambled to keep his thoughts in line.

"I thought we were partners." The words came out a mere whisper from between his lips and the setter could feel his mask slipping.

 

A quiet inhale, "....We are."

 

Oikawa knew. He didn't have to ask. He _shouldn't_ have asked. As a result, the taller boy winced and braced himself for the usual impact for asking such a stupid question. But instead Iwaizumi's hands dropped to his sides and he began wordlessly picking up the balls scattered around the court.

Oikawa blinked a few times before gathering himself, following suit.

The two packed up in silence, with the occasional squeak of shoes and the thudding of footsteps before the lights turned off and the gym door closed with a soft click of the lock, leaving the silence behind.

 

* * *

 

The sky glowed orange, dusted with pink and scattered with low hanging clouds.

Oikawa fiddled with a bit of lint in his pocket, rolling the ball between his fingers, glancing casually at his partner beside him.

Iwaizumi had his head down, seemingly listening to the subtle sounds of twilight as they strolled down the road.

 

"Hey Iwa-"

 

"Oikawa."

 

Oikawa bit his lip and smiled. For once he wasn't sure what his partner was about to say, but nodded at the ace.

Iwaizumi paused a little before he took up the offer to continue.

"Is there...anything...that you want?"

With that Oikawa glanced over at the ace to see that distant look in his eyes again. Suddenly their footsteps seemed so loud that Oikawa wasn't sure whether the pavement would hold them up.

"If there were anything in the world you could have right now, what would it be?" Iwaizumi stopped abruptly and looked the setter in the eye, rewording his question as if to give Oikawa another chance to sort out his thoughts and form some sort of comprehensible answer.

"Ah, well..." Oikawa avoided eye contact for a fleeting moment before recouping himself. Feeling the intense gaze of the ace casting over him, "for us to be partners, forever...not that you didn't know already." He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a nervous laugh.

Iwaizumi turned to gaze vaguely into the horizon and Oikawa figured that it wasn't quite the answer the shorter boy was looking for, or at least expected.

"Ahaha milk bread...maybe? Or a roll of sports tape? Oh! A set of new knee guards? The ones I have are a pretty worn." The setter blurted in an attempt to cover up the misfired answer from earlier, shooting a quick sideways glance to find the tension in Iwaizumi's shoulders dissolving and his fingers, which were curled around the strap of his messenger bag, loosen ever so slightly.

It wasn't something that people would normally notice but the gesture in itself allowed Oikawa to breath.

 

It was the sudden realisation that made the setter mentally slap himself. It was all so simple, so easy. Why hadn't he realised earlier? Because he'd let his thoughts snowball out of control, preoccupied by selfish emotions. The answer was sitting there before him and it explained a lot of things.

There was a strained sort of silence in where Oikawa wanted to scream aloud. But he spent the energy gathering himself, double checking his own thoughts.

After a few moments of thinking the setter turned to the ace, "You know you can give me the knee pads now" he nodded, shooting a glance at Iwaizumi's bag and placing his hands on the back of his head casually.

Iwaizumi stopped for a bit, unsure how to react, before settling for a sigh, "I can't hide anything from you can I." He let out a small laugh and gave Oikawa a dazzling grin.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?", the taller boy returned the smile, elbowing the other playfully.

"My partner." Iwaizumi replied sincerely before shoving the setter back which caught Oikawa of guard, causing him to lose his balance.

Iwazumi grabbed the setter by the arm before he fell, "Hey don't go tripping on me Oikawa."

There was something comforting, reassuring, about having Iwaizumi's hand around his arm to hold him up.

"You're acting weird today." Iwaizumi noted, raising an eyebrow before Oikawa picked himself up and pretended to be preoccupied with dusting himself off.

"Well I'm not the one staring at people knees all practice." He taunted, in which Iwaizumi involuntarily blushed and a familiar pout crossed his face as he turned his eyes to the ground, "I was just making sure...". He kicked a loose pebble along the pavement aggressively.

The two watched as it tumbled and rolled down the street, stopping to rest a few meters away.

"...thank you Iwa-chan." Whispered Oikawa quietly and for a moment, the world stood still for the two of them.

Watching the beams of the setting sun stretching lazily over the sky, tickling the clouds scattered in the orange glow, Oikawa hoped there would never be a day where he witnessed a view like this without Iwaizumi by his side.

The setter felt a bashful punch to his shoulder, accompanied by the smile that he had grown up with and unsurprisingly, hadn't changed at all after so many years.

 

A smile that gave the setter every hope in the world that the sun would rise again tomorrow.

 

A wordless promise that told him that no matter where he went, Iwaizumi would be there beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thank you to a certain someone for helping me when I started writing this (a couple of months back) when I was really struggling and stressing out hahaha. I was worried I wouldn't do well with MatsuHana hence IwaOi...
> 
> When I was proofreading I realised how disjointed it seems (and more angsty than I wanted it to be) but I was running short on time so please take the labor of my love.
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday! Wishing you a wonderful day and a even more wonderful year to come~


End file.
